Energy saving has become one of key use cases in Self-organized Networks (SON) in communications networks like communications networks specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) or Next Generation Mobile Networks (NGMN), for example. In particular, the use case of energy saving concerns changing or adapting of network parameters during operational state of a communications network in such a way that energy consumption of network elements is minimized. In this way, also OPEX saving, e.g., through lower electricity consumption and bills, and environmental benefits like less CO2 emission due to lower energy consumption, for example, are achieved.
Currently, multiple ways of achieving energy saving during operating of a communications network exist, in particular, for cases when load in the communications network decreases and is low (for example, during night).
One method providing most gain with regard to energy saving and being the most straightforward one is to shut down or to switch off an entire cell in a communications network if load in the communications network is low. However, in this way a coverage hole is created, which has to be detected and covered when operating the communications network correctly.
Covering of an area, left uncovered in the communications network by switching off or shutting down an entire cell, can be done by neighbouring cells, placed in sites neighbouring to the cell, which has been switched off or shut down. However, this is a complicated and challenging procedure as location of the coverage hole needs to be detected and as antenna tilt and direction of neighbouring cells need to be changed. Further, target for network planning is typically such that coverage of two cells has to be as little overlapping as possible. Thus, also recovering of the coverage hole represents a complicated task.
Therefore, there is still a need for further improvements with regard to methodologies of energy saving in communications networks, in particular, when the load in the communications network decreases and is low as it is the case during night, for example, when little communications traffic exist.